The present invention pertains to communication system, services and more particularly to control of a call by an originating party.
Communication networks, whether wireless or wireline, typically provide the terminating party of a call with special call handling features. These special service features include call forwarding, call waiting, call hold, and anonymous call rejection, for example. These services are controlled and applied by the terminating party of a call.
The terminating party can arrange to have his calls forwarded to a voicemail for example. The terminating party may play a prerecorded message. However, each of the services provided by the terminating party are controlled exclusively by the terminating party. All the present features for call control are provided to the selection of the terminating party.
Most calls are originated by a mobile originating party in a mobile network. Therefore, providing the terminating party with call control in mobile networks seems counter productive of providing the best service. Accordingly, in a mobile network it would be highly desirable to provide service logic execution which may be triggered by an originating party for various supplementary services such as under conditions in which the terminating party is not reachable.